marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Namora Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Curtain Call for Crime! | Synopsis2 = At the office of Mark Mason, Louise Grant is going through the mail and the pair worry about how they will manage to pay the office bills with no paying cases coming their way. Mark insures Lousie that he'll crack his current case, collecting money owed by former vaudeville performer H.C. Meadows. When Louise asks how the old actor could have money, Mark explains that he is in production of a new vaudeville revival play and likely is earning some kind of money. Mark and Louise pay a visit to the theater where Meadows' performance is being developed and are surprised to find the place run down. When Mark attempts to pressure Meadows to pay what he owes he brushes them off and asks them to stay and watch a run of the performance. Watching it, they find the serious play to be quite funny despite itself. Feeling the floor shaking Louise becomes suspicious and decides to investigate. She slips away and chances into the Blonde Phantom and goes into the basement of the theater. There a gang of crooks who hired Meadows and his troupe as a cover have just finished blasting a wall between the theater and the bank next door and are stealing money from the underground vault. She easily dispatches the crooks and turns them over to the authorities. In thanks for her assistance, the bank gives the Blonde Phantom a ten thousand dollar reward. Blonde Phantom then turns the money over to Meadows so that he can put on a legitimate performance. It is a smash sensation, and later as Mark and Louise go to the show Mark grumbles over the Blonde Phantom getting the reward money while he had to settle for the commission on getting Meadows to pay his debt. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Bank robbers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Doomed in the Desert! | Synopsis3 = An archaeological dig is under-way in one of the man pyramids of Egypt. Among the Egyptians helping is Tut-Ak-Mun who in the descendant of the Pharaoh Tut-Ak-Aken. Hating the westerners who have invaded his country, Tut-Ak-Mun has an ancient scroll from his ancestor that shows the location to the tomb of Tut-Ak-Aken and his ring which has the power to resurrect the ancient pharaohs. Finding the ring, Tut-Ak-Mun puts it on and raises the mummified corpse of his ancestor. Soon he uses the rings power to raise an army of mummies that terrorize all of Egypt. Hearing of the news, Namora rushes to the country and comes to the aid of the people being terrorized by the legion of the undead. Namora is easily overpowered and when Tut-Ak-Mun comes across her unconscious body, he is instantly smitten by her and takes her as his personal prisoner hoping that she will become his queen. Reviving in Tut-Ak-Mun's palace, Namora learns how he resurrected the dead Pharaoh's and how he intends to take over Egypt and make all it's people his slaves. Namora decides to play along and agrees to be his queen in the hopes of learning how to destroy the army of mummies that terrorize the land. Over the coming days as Tut-Ak-Mun uses his ring to raise more of the dead, Namora uses her seduction to try and convince him to reveal the weakness to his spell. Finally he relents and tells her that his ancestors scroll spoke that the mummies could be destroyed by water from the Nile River. When Tut-Ak-Mun plans to raid Cairo, Namora convinces him to allow her to wear his ring as a final test of his trust of her. Since the ring does not work for anyone but himself, Tut-Ak-Mun foolishly gives her the ring. The moment she has it, Namora knocks Tut off his horse and rushes to Cairo to warn the people of the approaching army of mummies. She leads the people into boats and take them out onto the Nile while Tut-Ak-Mun and his armies attack the city. Namora then confronts Tut-Ak-Mun and forces his army into the Nile, causing a massive water spout that kills the army of the undead. Defeated, Tut-Ak-Mun dives into the waters himself and drowns so that he might join his ancestors. With the threat over, the people thank Namora for her help and she returns to the oceans. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Dressed to Kill! | Synopsis4 = The Sub-Mariner has been invited to a testimonial dinner in his honour being thrown by the cities newspaper publishers. As it is a formal event, Namora and Betty Dean try to convince Namor to wear a tuxido to the event, but he flat out refuses as he finds wearing such clothes uncomfortable and insists on going in just his swim trunks. When Betty insists, Namor sells the outfit to a clothing reseller and then dives into the ocean. Betty and Namora then rush to tell the organizers of the events about Namor's reluctance to dress up for the event and they begin to brainstorm on how they can make Namor feel more comfortable. Meanwhile, Namor's concious gets the better of him and convinces him that wearing the tux to the even would be the best thing to do. Namor returns to shore and tracks down the man he sold the suit to and buys it back. He shocks Namora and Betty when he returns to the apartment wearing the attire and they head off to the gala. However, Namor is shocked when he finds that the newspaper publishers have all dressed in swim trunks themselves in an effort to appease Namor. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * Blonde Phantom * Marvel Mystery Comics * Namora * Sub-Mariner Comics | Links = * Namora article at Wikipedia * Namora article at Toonopedia * Blonde Phantom article at Wikipedia * Blonde Phantom article at Toonopedia * Sub-Mariner article at Wikipedia * Sub-Mariner article at Marvel Universe * Sub-Mariner article at the Marvel Directory * Sub-Mariner article at Toonopedia * Namora series index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) }}